Romance in the Falls
by Melissa Raven
Summary: Natalia Stone luvs Dipper. She also luvs Jams Diamond frum BTR. Jams luvs her back, but duz Dipper luve her as much as she wants him 2? Will she choose Jams over Diper?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dere guise. A gurl from skool is gunna prufe read dis. **

_Proof reader's note: I may be proof reading, but don't expect the plot to make sense, or the characters to be less Mary-Sue-ish/OOC. Also, I'm not proof reading the Author's Notes, because I think the misspellings are funny._

Natalia Lilli Ariana Bridget Selena Daniella Stone was, like, the most beautiful girl in the entire universe, and like everyone loved her. She had perfect dark brown hair, purple eyes like amethyst, and pale white skin. She always wore apple red lipstick (Geddit? 'Cuz I donut like blood…), blue eyeshadow, and pink blush.

She strutted over to Dipper (Geddit? 'Cuz she could be a supermodel…)

"You ready for tonight?" asked Dipper

"I forgot, what are we doing?" asked Talia

Then Dipper got a 'dude UR so retarded' look, and said:

"To that party, remember?"

* * *

It was the night of the dance, and I put on a pink ball gown, did my hair up family, and put on pink lipstick. I also wore glass slippers. (Geddit? 'Cuz she's gonna lose one…Shh! don't tell anyone! It's a spolier)

When I got there, Dipper met me at the door, and I kissed him. Then he took me to the dance floor and we slow dance to Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove.

Then Big Time Rush got on stage and sang 'Nothin' Even Matters'

"James is soooooo hot" I sed (Geddit? 'Cuz I like Jams!)

Then Dipper got all sad, depressed, and sad.

"Aw, don't be sad! You're way hotter than James!" I said

Then it was midnight.

"Oh shoot! I have to go!" I sed, as I ran.

When I got home, I noticed one of my slippers was missing.

Meanwhile...

James picks up the glass slipper, then walked over to Dipper (Geddit? 'Cuz it rhymes!)

"I think this belongs to you're girlfriend" said Jams

"Huh, it does, doesn' it?" he replied

* * *

The next day, I was wondering where my glass slipper was, so I decided to look, then I ran into Mabel.

"Hi Mabel" I said, depressed

"Aw, is someone sad?" asked Mabel

"A little, I can't find my glass slipper anywhere" I replied

"Oh, Dipper found a glass slipper yesterday" said Mabel

I went to Dipper's room and he was kissing Pacifica Northwest! What nerve!

"Dipper you cheater!" I sed

"Wait! It's not whatt it looks like" said Dipper

"Whatever!" I said, running off, tears stinging my eyes.

_Proof Reader's Note: This was a PAIN to proofread. Literally everything was spelled wrong. I'm not even kidding._

**Hop u guize liked it! Nex chptur cumin soon. - Mel Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hella every1! I got s'more storee 4 you guize!**

_**Proofreader's Note: Since Melissa doesn't like to read the reviews unless they are perfect praise (I told her that's not a good idea, considering one of the reviews had some advice that Mel should reaaaaally take...) I will reply to them.**_

_**Rei Star: It's not that horrible, actually. There's some good laughs in this story where it was misspelled. **_

_**Mabel-Sparkles-Rainboots: Yes, I did read her notes. Very hard to follow. **_

_**SirDippingSauce: I convince Melissa to stop saying 'geddit' after every paragraph. It took me 3 boxes of Pocky and 15 dollars, but I managed to do it.**_

_**Amazing girl: Yes, it is confusing, but at least you haven't seen the scenes that are coming up...yet... (I might try and cut them out, because, well...They're quite disturbing...)**_

_**Dippyiscuteparanoid: It gets better.**_

_**PrincessPlatypusFiend: I know it does.**_

_**derpaderp a derp: I know right?**_

_**Zora Princess: I will try my best to get Melissa to at least try and read your advice. Wish me luck.**_

* * *

"Natalia! No! That's not what you think!" yelled Dipper

"Just leave me alone Dipper! It's over!" I yelled, sobbing over Dipper cheating on me.

I ran until I got to the concert hall. I went inside and looked around, and BTR was performing.

"James!" I ran into James' arms.

"Hello extremely beautiful girl from that party I performed at" replied James "You're so beautiful" he added

"James, my boyfriend is cheating on me" I replied

"That's a crime to humanity! I will teach that punk a lesson" James rolled up his sleeves, and went to beat up Dipper.

"Wait!" I exclaimed "I love him!" I added

Carlos comforted me.

"It's a shame that a pretty girl like you is going to be all alone for Valentine's Day (btw it's V-day in da storee at the moment)" said Carlos "You want to come with me?" he asked

"Sure!" I replied.

Hey! He ain't James, but he's still from BTR!

"Just let me get ready" I said.

I went back to my house and got into a sexy purple dress that went perfectly with my eyes, and put up my hair. (I was also wearing a push-up bra, because I wanted to show a lot of cleavage)

I went to where I was meeting Carlos.

But what I arrived to was...

DIPPER AND JAMES!


	3. Chapter 3

**hey evryun, more story fo u guize. hop u guys enjoy it. i wurked hard on dis hapter. nd be4 u say tere to yung 2 be doink that, they're 181, basclly dults, so tey can do whut they want.**

_**Proof Reader's note: In this chapter, something kinda disturbing happens...I tried to convince Mel to rewrite it, but she said no...soooooo...**_

* * *

I was standing with my back against the wall. I canceled my date with Carlos, and apologized to James and Dipper.

I went to bed in my dark purple lacy panties and bra.

In the middle of the night I heard a tapping at the door. I quickly put on a big T-shirt. I found my way downstairs, and opened the door.

It was Dipper.

"Dipper, what the heck are you doing here in the middle of the night?" I asked

Dipper grabbed me and kissed me. Then, he whisked me off to my bedroom.

We got in bed together, and that's when we did it for the first time.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up, and Dipper was right next to me.

"Dipper, what are you doing here?" then I remembered what we had done the night before.

**sorree 4 the short upd8/**


End file.
